Famous and lovin' it
by Paul-Is-My-Imprint11
Summary: Leah has left La Push because of Sam and Emily so she got her self accepted into a dance and singing school. ADOPTED FROM TWILIGHT208!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! :p this story was adopted from Twilight208!! I also adopted Love and Cancer! Everything except for the first 4 chapters are mine!!!

I don't own twiligt :(.. but i wish i did!!!..

I can't stay in a place that I am not wanted. The love of my life is gone, my brother is a werewolf (he doesn't know that I know) and I gave up my life for HIM.

How stupid could I be, everything that I loved is gone. The only thing that I still have is my voice and dancing.

Dear Mrs. Leah Clearwater,

You have been accepted into London collage of performing arts. A full scholarship has been award to you. We hope that you will accept this offer as we wish that you join us. From the DVD that was sent to us we believe that you are one of the best and that you could get along well with both teachers and students. We are hoping that you will consider coming to our school.

Head master,

Samuel Davis

I packed up all my things and wrote a quick note to my mum and brother.

Dear Mum and Seth,

I am sorry but I can be here anymore not know that my heart still belongs to Sam and that Emily my sister and best friend took that from me. I love you mum and don't ever thing that I don't and Seth, my dearest brother I know, Mum has a right to know as well and don't worry she will take it well I know that much at least.

I love you with all my heart,

Your loving daughter and sister,

Leah Marie Clearwater.

P.S I will be in contact with you when I at a good point in my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Seth P.O.V

I imprinted I finally imprint on the most wonderful amazing girl in the world and Sam said that I can finally tell mum and Leah. Because I wasn't paying attention I didn't hear my mum's sobbing coming from the kitchen.

I ran in and asked her what was wrong,

"Leah ... Leah she's.... She's" she could barely say anything; the only thing that I got out of her was to read the letter on the table.

**(Hop in the time machine and skip reading the letter.)**

Oh my god she's gone and it's entirely Sam and Emily's fault. I was shaking uncontrollably by now and I run into the wood's ignoring my mother's screams and sobbing.

_Seth what's wrong? Did something happen? Is it _sue? Sam asked me in my mind.

_I hate you and Emily! _

_What? Why?_

I replayed the day's events in my mind for all of the wolves to see.

_She knows? Did you tell her? We need to talk to her right now Seth go and bring her to my house?_

_I can't you idiot she left because of you and Emily and no I will do nothing for you or Emily anymore. I just lost my sister today, but then again you didn't even listen to me because you were too caught up in think about yourself to even see that. Oh yeah and did I mention that I IMPRINTED coz if you weren't too caught up in ever self then as well, I think at least a thank you or congratulations. _

I phased out not even bothering to listen to him. I walked inside and hugged my mother as we cried about our loss.


	3. Chapter 3

Leah P.O.V

I got in my car and drove and drove for hours on end, singing along with the radio and warming up my voice as I barley used it after I started to go out with Sam, apparently he said that I had to quit singing and dance classes because he wanted to spend more time with me. What a load of bull that was.

_**(A/N Sam and Leah started to go out in year 7, and Leah is 17, Sam is 19 and Emily is 17. Sam left Leah in the woods like what Edward did with Bella, but Sam didn't love Leah. Also found out about vampires and werewolves before Sam but didn't tell anyone about it.) **_

I pulled up outside the school/ collage. People Singing and dancing outside on the walls and on the grass in the gardens. I think that I was already starting to like it here. I walked up the steps to the main entrance with my bag in hand. I opened to door and walked up to the desk were a young assistant was sitting talking on the phone.

"Hi, my name is Leah Clearwater and I got a full scholarship to come here to join the arts program I said.

"Oh My, Leah Clearwater, I will call Mr David right away" (_**A/N is that his name I forgot.)**_ She stuttered at the start I wonder why.

A middle aged athletic looking man walked briskly up to us.

"Hello you must be Leah Clearwater, am I correct?" he said whilst holding out his hand to me to shake.

"Yes I am sir" I said shaking his large hand in my little one.

"Please, call me Jay, all the students here do." He asked me nicely.

"Ok then but May I ask if I could be shown to my room, as I drove straight here no stopping?"

"Of course. You will be staying the penthouse in the middle of campus. Is that Ok with you?" he asked politely.

"Err yes but may I ask why I am in the penthouse when I got here buy scholarship when many people pay thousands to come here to learn?" I asked without trying to sound to stunned. He just chuckled and started to walk.

May people started to stare at me whilst we were walking. Not really paying attention to where I was walking we came to a stop in front of a mansion (pic on profile).

"Well Miss Clearwater here is you key the whole place is yours unless you find a good friend and then they may stay with you in the house. Your papers and everything that you will need will be in the house for you and you will be receiving your money to buy your dance clothes, things for your singing and anything else that you need will be sent to your house right away. Will you needing anything else?) He asked me. I was a bit overwhelmed and all but I managed to say yes and thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Unknown POV: (Leah's new boyfriend)

Holy mother of god.

I saw the car pull up to the side of the road. Me and the pack (Yes I said pack you will find out later on) were just rehearsing for the talent contest next week, when the most beautiful women that I have ever seen walked past. I think that my whole world stopped as she walked past me, I had a weird urge to protect her from anything.

I need to get to know her.

"Dude are you okay?" James asked me.

"Err... I think that I might have err.... I don't know... imprinted on her" I said to him and the rest of the pack.

They all suddenly stopped and look at me.

"WHAT" they all shouted at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

LEAH POV

I was pacing around my room (pic on profile) and glancing nervously at my phone. Seth had tried to call 58 times and my txt inbox was overflowing with texts.

_  
Wake up in the mornin' feelin' like P Diddy, got my glasses on I'm out the door. I'm gonna hit this city! _

Seth's ringtone started playing. I jumped and shook my head returning to my pacing, before I lunged at my phone and snapped it open.

"Hiya Seth!" I cried falling back onto the leather couch. "Lee-Lee?" Seth sighed in relief. I growled, "Seth, don't call me that!" He laughed, "Same old Lee." I chuckled and tried to hold back tears, if only he knew. "Where are you Lee-Lee? Mom is flipping out, going crazy. She wants to know if she has to call the cops. She's got Charlie over here in case." Seth said. "Are you talking to Leah, Seth?" I heard Mom cry. Just then a knock on my door sounded throughout the house. "Seth, I gotta go! Someone's at the door. Love ya! Buh-Bye!" I ended the call as quickly as it began. I walked to the door and peered out.

"Excuse me are you the new girl, Leah?" A deep voice sounded. "Depends who's asking." I rolled my eyes and stifled a laugh as the guy's friends started chuckling at his wide eyes. One of the boys... uh men walked up to me. "Hey sweetheart my names Johnson. James Johnson." "Oh my gosh, another freak who thinks they can impersonate James Bond." I said in a nasally voice. He looked like he was going to pee his pants. "Just kidding. Yea, I'm Leah. Leah Clearwater. Can I help you?" He looked relieved. "Just wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm James. That freak over there is Michael. Okay then that's Ray, Simeon, John, Riley, and Luke. And the dude you opened the door to (HER IMPRINT) that is Max." I nodded at everyone. "Wanna come in?" A chorus of yeas followed.

AN HOUR LATER!!!!

"So why did you get the scholarship?" Max asked in his dark, brooding voice. "Singing and Dancing. Of course." I replied. "You play any instruments?" Michael asked. "Yeah, who doesn't? I play piano, guitar, violin, and drums. How 'bout you guys?" "Ray and I play electric guitar, Michael plays drums, Riley and Luke play bass guitar, John and Simeon play violin, and Max sings and plays piano. Oh, can we hear you?" James replied. "Sure, let me set up." I went to my room and grabbed my violin, walking slowly down the stairs. "I'mma play a song I wrote, it's called So Close (**So Close~ Jennette McCurdy**.)

_**You just keep tugging, pushing, pulling  
On my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh, it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me**_

Don't know just how you did it  
But you got me real good  
Hook, line and sinker  
Like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy, I wish you would

I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
Oh, how'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away

Yeah you might be close to perfect  
Girls, you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out  
Of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself  
To prove he ain't a dream  
Oh, oh, oh

I can't help myself  
Now my secret's out  
I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
And how'd you get to be so close when you're so far away

I wish you were mine  
All mine  
Mine, all mine  
I wish you were mine  
All mine  
I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile  
Every time I see your face  
And we'll never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
I'm a out of my mind  
I think that I might be going crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close. When you're so far away

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away?

I laughed, "So yea." The guys started clapping. I blushed. "So there's this talent competition thing at the school next week, and us guys all agree that we want you to perform with us!" Riley exclaimed happily, clapping his hands. I chuckled, "Riley, you're just like Seth!" Max's eyes narrowed, "Whose Seth?" he demanded, shaking in rage. I grabbed my Iphone and showed the guys a picture of Seth kissing my cheek and me laughing. Max growled. I snarled at him. "Don't you dare phase in my living room!" the guys all stopped and stared at me in shock. I slapped my hand over my mouth. "Uh I… uh… it was a guess?" I said weakly. "I don't think so. Who are you really Leah? Are you who you say you are?" James titled his head to the side. "I'm who I say I am. Seth is my brother and all his friends and him are shape-shifters. I assume that's what you are too?" "We want to visit this 'so called' pack. We have a 5-day break starting today. We can go visit. The headmaster said we could go anywhere as long as we're back for the competition." James said. "I'm taking it as you're the alpha James?" I asked. "You betcha Le La." (pronounced LEE-la.) "Le La?" I asked. "You gave me a nick name?" I laughed before I slipping into black nothingness.


End file.
